Daughter of the Real Underdog
by Jewel2013
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the King of Games, his best friends and now their children. But what happened to their spiky-haired friend over the past twenty-four years? Meet Olivia Taylor: his bullied but clever fourteen year old child that goes through the biggest adventure of her life when Atem's daughter, Naijya appears to her, begging for her help to return to the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

"Liv, breakfast time!

"I'm coming mom!" Olivia Taylor screams from her bed, not wanting to wake up for her first day of yet another new school. Six months after working for his father, Tristan Taylor decided that he was going to live his childhood dream, travel the world. In his travels, he fell in love with North America but eventually decided he wanted to fulfill his other dream by enlisting in the Japanese Army in which he eventually becomes a Medical Corps Officer. "Olivia, you're going to be late and your food is getting cold" the voice persists, "Alright, Alright!" she shouts back.

Olivia groggily gets out of her bed and gets ready for school, "At least I can see Kazumi again". The aroma of fresh pancakes, bacon and miso soup is roaming through the halls as Olivia makes her way downstairs. "I told you to go to bed earlier Olivia, now you only have ten minutes to eat" Serenity Wheeler scolds while placing pancakes on her plate. "Are you excited to see Kazumi Bakura again?" "She is the only reason why I'm not completely dreading going back to this god-forsaken school" Olivia muffles through large bites of pancakes and imported mikan juice. "I mean, it's just going to be the same drama and same SOB's that I had to deal with before" she continues, "watch your mouth Olivia" her mother sternly warns looking back at her. "I know that you had a hard time before but it's been three years, a lot can change between now and then". Olivia, rolling her eyes, slurps the last bit of her soup and strolls to the mirror by the front door. "Yeah right, but I know that I'll be ready for them if anything comes up. Zumi has kept me up to speed with those girls and I'm a lot stronger than I was before in every aspect. So I hope they don't try anything with me because it will be the sorriest days of their lives. A lesson that I trust Forrest and her little friends will never forget."

Sighing, Serenity walks behind her headstrong daughter, "I want you to try and fit in more this year. You never have any friends and you're always hiding in corners." Olivia, fixing her long, brown hair in the mirror looks up at her mother, "I'm gathering intel of the people around me. Secrets, lies, betrayals, everything I need to ensure that I won't have to deal with any more annoying bullies. I don't use it until people decide to challenge me". Grabbing her hair to make a bun, "Well in any case, I don't want any more calls from the schools telling me that you are in some sort of trouble. Promise me that you will at least try to stay out of trouble and be the bigger person."

 **"I promise Mom"**

"Good", kissing Olivia on the cheek, she grabs her iPhone 6 and her lunch bag. "Don't forget to FaceTime your father at lunch today, you know he is dying to see you!" Looking at her watch, Olivia grabs the things from her mother as well as her black, North face backpack and runs out the door, "I will". Without warning, her phone starts to vibrate in her hand, smiling at the words across the screen.

" ** _Hey daddy"_**

"Hey! How's my princess doing today?" Tristan questions, fully dressed in uniform, grinning from ear to ear at his beloved daughter. "I'm good, I just have to go back to the same hell that I thought that I was freed of three years ago. But other than that how is army life treating you?" Tristan through giggling, "I'm just fine over here but as for you, just try to look at the bright side. You get to see Zumi again and thanks to a battle buddy of mine, you guys can go to England to see that new _Harry Potter_ show that you have been begging me to get tickets for". Keeping up with her pace to the bus stop she mumbles, "I suppose your right but I know Forrest and the rest of her cronies are going to start in on me again. But I've learned all her secrets and few new ones that Zumi has told me over the years just so I can be prepared. The one who is the most prepared for battle will win the battle in the end, suffer a few defeats in my case but nevertheless win". "Where did you get that from?" a baffled Tristan questions, scratching his head at his overzealous daughter. Excitedly, she stops walking and reveals her copy of Sun Tzu, _Art of War_ book. "I found this book at the end of last year and it's really informative, reminds me that I am right in defending myself"; she explains, quickly flipping through the pages. Tristan taps on the table in front of him to grab her attention, "Olivia, I know these girls had given you a hard time in the past and I am proud of you for defending and standing up for yourself."

" **Thank you! I swear it's like no one else in the world can understand that! If I'm the bigger person then I get picked on and no one does anything! Talking about, 'it's a part of growing up' or 'we can't regulate what a student says to another student'. But as soon as I figure out a way to beat them at their own games, I'm the one that's wrong!"**

 **"But"** Tristan sternly interjects, "I don't want your mother calling me worried because you are at risk for explosion for the third time. That doesn't look good for you and the rest of our family so please promise me that you will try your absolute best not to engage with these girls. You're a Taylor so I expect you to defend yourself but inform the teacher first and then give them a warning. If there are any problems after that, then your mother and I will handle if from there like we always do. **You promise to do your part?** "

"I promise" Olivia warmly says smiling at her father through her cracked, iPhone screen cover. "I just have a different way of defending myself compared to you and Uncle Joey did back in your day." Smiling at the memories of the stories that her father would tell about his adventures with the Moto's and her uncle when she was younger. "According to Sun Tzu, 'the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting'". Suddenly, a faint dinging is sounding on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry my love, but duty calls" Tristan says, stopping the alarm on his sports watch. "I have to go and due to this new mission that I'm probably going to be assigned to today, I might not be able to contact you as often as I do now. But I'll call when I can and will do everything in my power to make it home in time for Christmas. So please just don't get into as **much** trouble". Winking at Olivia, making her giggle, "Your mom needs you and I need to know that you're having fun and happy."

"I'm happy when I get to talk to you" Olivia sadly mumbles. "But, I'll hold up my end of the deal if you just stay safe and come home." Grabbing his duffle from the corner of his room, he approaches the camera again, "Liv it's me, of course I'll stay safe. _I love you."_

" **I love you too, daddy".**


	2. Reminisce

"Olivia! Long time no see!" Kuzumi Bakura yells, waving from her father's car. Stunned to see her oldest friend, Olivia sprints across the street; tightly wrapping her arms around her. "You look so much different from the last time I saw you!" Kuzumi states noticing her long, dark brown hair is tied up in a bun and not flowing down her back. "Yea", patting the over-sized bun on the top of her head, "When I researching or 'focusing' on something, I hate it when I end up chewing my hair like a damn cat".

"Liv, I know that your father wouldn't appreciate you using that kind of language now would he?" Ryou Bakura questions, appearing of the white Ford Fiesta tilting his head at the young girl; "sorry, Mr. Bakura" Olivia says, lowing her head in respect. "That's quite alright" he responds, walking up to her with open arms, "It's been a long time, how have you been?" filling the space she responds by looking up at him, "I've been fine, I've missed you and Zumi but I'm not looking forward into walking into the lion's den I have to call school". Laughing, Bakura pulls away from Olivia and looks at both her and his daughter, "Please just behave you two".

"We will" the girls singsong speak in unison, smiling widely at the older British man. "Especially you Olivia, I know you", pointing at his daughter's best friend. "Don't you worry about a thing" grabbing Zumi's neck, "we'll be perfect angels". Nodding, he waves and walks back to his car, thinking back to when the two girls met.

* * *

 _Nine Years Ago_

 _"I told you Tristan, we just got to the base, have no idea where we are going and all you can do is think about is food"? Serenity said, rolling her eyes while running behind her husband. "Honey, we were on this flight for twelve straight hours! I know my little angel is hungry, aren't you sweetie?" kneeling down for his five year old daughter to run into his arms. "I want pizza!" Olivia squeals, locking her hands around her father's neck, "See Reni! We need food!" Putting her hands on her hips, she smiles at her family pouting at her in the middle of the Army base. "Ok, OK!" raising her hands, "we'll go the Pizza Hut after we check in"._

 _"_ _ **Yay!"**_

 _"I'm going to put you down for a second while I check us in, ok?" Tristan says, putting her down next to her mother. Olivia is startled by the overlapping voices and the taller people surrounding her, making her lean closer to her mother. "Honey, you're squeezing my leg too tightly. We'll only be a second and then we'll get cheese pizza, your favorite" she consoles, removing her daughter's small but tight grip on her right leg._

 _Olivia looks to her right and sees a small, blue haired girl; hiding herself behind a cardboard cutout of her father at a station. Curious, Olivia wonders away from her mother and father to get closer to the girl; swiftly maneuvering around the huge crowd of people to reach her. "Who are you?" Olivia asks, staring at the girl in front of her. "I can't talk to strangers" Kazumi replies, backing away from the brunette. Olivia walks closer and touches her hair, "your hair is weird, but I like it." At that moment, a photographer moves forward from the crowd taking close up pictures of the kids, "Aww! I see your daughter has made a new friend". Scared of the flashing lights in her eyes, Olivia runs away from them._

 _"Wait! Wait!" Bakura yells through the crowd, running to catch up with the girl. Olivia looks around at all the people staring at her and begins to cry. "There, there" he soothes, hugging the crying child; "I want my Daddy" Olivia cries in his arms. "Don't worry, we're going to find your daddy", he states picking up Olivia, walking back toward his stand. When he reaches his stand he whispers something to his manager, picks up Kazumi and turns to the photographer that scared the young child. "I don't care if you take pictures of me, but these are young children you bloat. Their eyes are sensitive and you could have hurt them". The photographer lowers his camera and snarls, "Look you chose to bring your child here, chose to become a celebrity and get publicity. You don't get to complain now that your family and some kid are getting their picture taken." Clenching his jaw, Bakura calls over his security, "Please remove this man from the premises and make sure he doesn't return."_

 ** _45 Minutes Later_**

 _"Serenity it's going to be ok, we're going to find her. It's a military base, she couldn't have gone far." "She's been missing for almost an hour! How could I have not noticed she was gone" she screams rubbing her sweaty palms together._

 _"_ _ **Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?"**_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We found your daughter, a man named Ryou Bakura brought her in claiming that she and his daughter were hiding behind a sign at his book signing on the other side of the base." Breathing sighs of relief, the two worried parents console each other and run to see their daughter. "You should know better than to leave your daughter unattended like that here Officer Taylor." The guard sternly warns, "How can we expect you to lead in combat when you can't keep up with your own daughter?" "Yes sir." Tristan states, standing in full attention._

 _When the two finally get there, Olivia is playing in the corner with Kazumi with Bakura watching them. "Olivia!" Serenity yells, holding her hands out for her daughter; Olivia walks to her mother and returns her hug, "Are we still getting pizza later?" Tristan smiles and laughs at his daughter, "Yea we can still get pizza later." He then turns to Bakura and offers his hand, "Thank you so much for bring her back here. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her." Shaking his head he responds, "It's was no trouble at all my old friend. I knew she looked a little bit familiar but I couldn't quite place her. But now that I look at her, she has your eyes and that adventurous spirit that you had. Remember when you convinced Tea and I that it was a good idea to scale that fifty-foot tower at Duelist Kingdom?" Gigging, he nods, "Nowadays, I'm getting all the adventures that I need treating people on the front line and running from I.E.D's. This is my base for the next two years if nothing changes, but this is the military so everything changes; I forgot that you had a daughter though." Looking over at the children playing like they have known each other for years, "Yea that's Kazumi, she keeps me busy that's for sure. When I'm not writing a book, I'm playing tea party with her". Sighing in agreement, "I know the feeling, I want to say no but her eyes just tell me yes." Tristan looks at his watch and continues, "If you have extra time on your hands, we can catch up". In that moment, Olivia walks up to her father tapping his leg, "Can Zumi come have pizza with us?" she asks with Kazumi's hand in hers. The two fathers look down at their daughters and then to each other, "I don't see why not? What do you think Tristan?"_

 _"I think this is the start of a new friendship" he replies. The girls taking this as a yes starts laughing and spinning each other around in a circle. All three parents smile at the scene playing out in front of them with Bakura softly replying,_

 _"_ _ **I agree"**_


	3. Welcome Back to Kelvin High

**Author's Note-** I got a new computer about a week ago and I was inspired to write another chapter of this story. If you would like to see the outfits that some of the characters in this story will be wearing, click on the link in my bio. I believe that this is the longest chapter that I have written in any of stories and I am very proud of it. So I hope that you all _review, view and enjoy._

* * *

 _7:50 AM_

"Why is everyone sitting out here in the middle of the hallway?" Olivia asks, pushing the door open for her friend. Looking up at the red number clock, "It's seven-fifty so we have to sit out here until eight." "Why?" "You remember Rodney Jones?" Olivia nods, maneuvering through the huddled groups of students, "well he and his girlfriend decide to hook up in Mrs. Wright's home-ec. room and I'm talking full on whipped cream, camera, everything. So now we all have to wait out here until eight, not to mention the drug and truancy charges that other students have been getting." Taken aback, Olivia exclaims, "this school has just been going to hell in the hand-basket since I left from here! But what's with everybody wearing the school colors?" feeling the questionable stares and raised eyebrows as she finds a path though the hallway. Looking down at her own purple blouse she looks up and giggles. "That's right I forgot to tell you last night, there was a huge discovery in Libya about a connection between them and the nameless Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt". "Atem" Olivia softly says, remembering how her father, uncle and their friends had to come together and remember the ancient symbols that was his name. Nodding in agreement she continues, "So due to that and the history lesson that we have been on for the past three weeks, we get to go on a field trip to Saladin Museum after first period."

After what feels like hours the girls finding a spot underneath a digital clock with the red numbers reading seven-thirty-five. "Great! I don't have to endure the awkward welcoming in today, but I do see some necessary upgrades to the school". Taking note of the remodeled cafeteria near the entrance and the flat screen T. V's hanging on the walls with _Steve Wilkos_ trying to throw a chair at the guests' head. "But I picked a great time to wear my 'on the eh team' Canadian t-shit eh?" giggling at Kuzumi who is shaking her head at her, "With the white pants matching _Nikes_ as well. I guess I just have to start my first official day of sophomore year looking for poutine and smarties at this museum eh?". Kuzumi's face is now red from laughing at her best friend's Canadian impersonation, "You know for someone who got to skip the ninth grade, you act rather kooky mate". "You talk about my accent and you sound like you just got off the double decker". Noting the slightly British accent that she acquired from her father, "but that's ok because you love me" placing her head on her shoulder.

At that moment, a tall, brunette figure was approaching them clapping. The very-shapely girl had a heart-shaped face with beautiful smooth, tanned skin to match. Her grape colored crop top and matching mini skirt had every guy in the hallway stretching their necks to meet her gaze. "We'll, we'll, we'll look who's crawled back in town. It's good to see you, buy yourself nice while you're here." she slurred, throwing two twenty dollar bills on her. "I see that you're trying to step your game up since the last time I was here. But we both know that this little forty dollars isn't enough to buy a _Michael Kors_ key chain." Olivia replies, standing up to meet her face to face making the two cronies behind her stand on their guard. "I come in peace" raising her hands in defense. "But don't think I have forgot about last time". Olivia looks around and sees that they have drawn in the attention of the other students, who have gathered around them to see the scene unfold.

"Which time? When you said my friend was a test-tube baby and literally threw test tubes and turkey basters at her? Or that time I had to let you and **everyone one else know** " turning her entire body so everyone can hear her, "that you're poor as hell and everything on you is fake from your front tooth that I knocked out to the knock off bag you're holding". Hearing the crowd's 'oohs' and 'ahhs' causes Forrest to flip her hair and try to regain her composure but Olivia continues. "Look! I'm letting everyone know now that I'm not trying to have any trouble this year. But if you start with me or my friends, I will end it". "Don't you mean one friend?" the blonde crony on the right mumbles under her breath but loud enough for one in the crowd to giggle, "Oohhh, she said one friend" making everyone else laugh as well. "What would you know about friends when your so called friend beside you was with your boyfriend Aaron? But judging by the little bump her tight purple shirt is showing, all three of ya'll are about to have a more permanent reminder of that".

The crowd erupts with cheers and people crowding around Olivia, putting their arms around her and laughing at the mean girls. After looking at her friends in shock Forrest replies, "Like I said Olivia, I'll get you back for what you did" before turning her black skyscraper heals away from them. "Alright! Alright! Time to go to first period everyone! Break it up, break it up!" A tall, muscular man wearing a light purple dress shirt and a black pocket protector with 'Kelvin High School' engraved in gold. "Olivia Taylor, please come to my office" he screams through the noise, directing her to come over.

A few moments after the bell rings, Olivia finds herself sitting in the uncomfortable black, plastic chair across from the man that was the reasoning behind her almost expulsion. "Olivia, I just wanted to take the time to welcome you back to the Kelvin Sharks community" the principal says, bending over to pick up several heavy files from the corner of the miniature office. "Thank you Mr. Landon" "But I have to admit that I'm not too pleased when what I'm seeing already. The school bell hadn't even rung yet and you are already causing a disturbance with Ms. Bradshaw". Olivia leans forward in her seat with her eyes widen at the teacher, "Kuzumi and I were under the clock minding our own business when she walked up to us with a smart tone in her voice and threw money on me" holding up the crumpled up bills. "I even told her and everyone else in the school that I wasn't after any trouble and she still makes a scene anyway."; raising her voice so the older man would know she was serious.

Raising his hand to silence her he continues, "It doesn't matter who started it but all I know is that every time there was a disturbance in this school, either you yourself was involved or the incident occurred to get back at you. So with this being said, I'm going to let you off with a warning because it is your first day back. But we are not going to have a repeat of the occurrences that happened three years ago either, you are fourteen years old about to start a new chapter of your life and it is time you start acting like it". Falling back limply in her chair Olivia asks, "is Forrest going to be called into the office about this" secretly already knowing the answer, "no she will not be because all I heard was you screaming in the hallway causing the scene and Ms. Watson defending herself. But this is all I will say on that subject and I would now like to talk to you about something else, your outfit. It is not appropriate school attire for today." Nodding in understanding she answers, "Zumi just told me that we were going to Saladin Museum today and because of other 'occurrences' that happened in the school while I was away, we have to wear school colors on these days." Shaking his head, Mr. Landon grabs a yellow sticky note, scribbles a few words on it and hands it to her, "here, go to Ms. Wright's home-ec. room and she will supply you with some clothes to wear for the trip today. She will also print out your school schedule and give you your locker information and other school credentials. But first go to the front desk around the corner to grab a map of the school as it has been newly remodeled last year." Doing as she is told, she grabs the map and maneuvers through the new building; looking up at some of the three-dimensional cubes the seniors created on the ceiling and the newly painted purple lockers. "At least we don't have to have school in the arctic trailers anymore" she says to herself when she finally approaches the wooden door with a blue sign the reads 'Ms. Wright' in both gold letters and braille underneath it.

* * *

"Excuse me? Ms. Wright?" Olivia says, twisting the sliver door handle to breathe in the aroma of freshly toasted cinnamon rolls filling the room. "Olivia? You have gotten so big gal!" The older, dark skinned woman says taking the rolls out of the oven, "How you been?" Going to her favorite teacher from the Caribbean, Olivia wraps her arms around her. "I have been good; you know the principal has it in on me already. Even through the girl literally walked up to me and started the whole thing." "I understand child" patting her back, "that gal, even nastier than before". "One of the perks of being stuck here in Bodhi, Maryland", Olivia says, pulling away from the teacher. "But Mr. Landon wanted me to get some clothes and the rest of my school stuff", flicking her wrist to hand her the note. "Of course he did, I swear he wan me do everything around here. Let me see what I got in here for yah.". Pivoting to the circular, wooden box placed next to a sewing machine with a sign on it that reads 'broken'. Looking at the clock, Olivia thinks to herself, "at this rate I won't have to go through that introduction. But this is what I get for wearing brighter colors so next time stick to black." "Ok, this isn't nothing fancy, but this will get you through da day yah?" The teacher says, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You already have on black but I think these kicks with dis shirt make you look sharp no?". Olivia walks over to the back of the room and sees the dark purple polo shirt spread out on the wooden table top with a pair of white high-top _Nike_ sneakers beside it. Smiling, she nods her head in thanks and walks behind a curtain made of different scraps of ripped fabric and changes. "Looking good", Olivia says, coming from behind the curtain, fixing her collar in the mirror admiring how the top highlights her natural gifts.

"Well now that I'm 'dressed appropriately', maybe my day will start to look up now."


	4. Saladin Museum

**Author's Note-** Thank you guys for all the views that I received the last time I posted! Like most people that read Fanfiction, I just started back school but I really love where this story is going to go. So I have put it in my schedule to post a chapter of either this story or Behind Closed Doors every Sunday and I'm determined to stick to it! But some days school will get in the way, so just know that I plan to post at least once a week! I want the chapters to be good! Speaking of story, Olivia is fluent in French and you will find out why later but the translations will be at the end of the chapter. With that being said _review, view and enjoy!_

 **Saladin Museum**

After an hour of loading over three-hundred students on several travel buses, the students finally arrive to Saladin Museum. When Olivia steps off of the bus, she admires the Greek ionic columns and beautiful rose-colored carnations surrounding the sides of the museum. But she notices a strange man dressed in a white turban and afghan like some she has seen in her 'home' city of Bangui, staring at her from a distance. "Olivia" Kuzumi screams, maneuvering herself through the many kids to get to her. "You got off of the bus so quickly that you forgot your water bottle", reaching her arm out to hand her the thirty-two-ounce bottle. Turning her head to meet Kuzumi's eyes she grabs the bottle and asks her, "Do you see that man over there?"

Tilting her head to the right she stands on her toes, swaying her body searching to no avail, "I don't see any man here". Shocked, Olivia turns around and sees that the mysterious man has vanished, "I'm telling you that someone was here". "You said that you were mega stressed on the bus because you were thinking about Forrest and what happened with the principal. What a wanker." She pauses and continues, "So you didn't get to relax because of that and because of all the singing and screaming. Of course we would be the ones to land on the troublemaker bus with Forrest and her clique but come on, we have to get inside." Kuzumi finishes, grabbing Olivia's sweaty palm to pull her towards the steps to the grand entrance.

"Ok students! Come down! You all have been to a museum before so please show a little decorum today!" Principal Landon screams over the crowd of overly-excited high schoolers. "I have just spoken to one of the representatives of Saladin and I was just informed that the Libyan exhibit, more specifically the tablet, has been closed due to suspicious activity and renovation." The crowd, less than pleased, turns their attention to the representative in anger screaming, "We came all this way and paid all this money to come here! We want refunds!". The professional looking, middle-aged woman nods her head slowly and finally speaks. "Everyone! Your excitement to learn more about the Libyan culture is very refreshing to hear in today's time when all anyone cares about is the NaeNae and the #sogonechallenge." The student's eyes widen and start to giggle at the representative, "So because of this eagerness to learn, you all will be welcome to tour the entire museum free of charge."

A burst of loud cheers arrives after the student's process that their parents three-hundred and seventy-five dollars will not be going to waste. "OK! Ok, settle down everyone. What we are going to do is split everyone up by grade level with the freshman going to the French Revolution exhibit first. sophomores will be going to the Native American exhibit and juniors and seniors will be going to the space and science exhibit". Olivia looks around at the students nodding and hears some of them complain, causing her to roll her eyes. In that moment she makes eye contact with Forrest through the crowd, shaking her phone left to right. Olivia takes the phone out of her back pocket to see a yellow notification across her phone.

* * *

 ** _forrestflames_**

\- _Guess my mother isn't the only one working the "night shift"._

Under the message there is an email attachment labeled, _Karma_ which Olivia opens. The attachment is revealed to be a semi-dark but in focus phone of her mother and another man. Taken aback, she zooms in on the picture and notices that the man has his hands wrapped suggestively around her waist, leaning in dangerously close to Serenity's face as if to kiss her. Her mother has a huge grin on her face with her hands on his, eyes gazing into what Olivia can make out to be green eyes with a dice earring in his left ear.

 ** _oliviafaith_**

\- _Where did you get this?_

 ** _forrestflames_**

\- _Wouldn't you like to know (evil wink)_

 ** _oliviafaith_**

\- _I am not playing with you Forrest. How do I know that this is even real?_

 ** _forrestflames_**

\- _Because I took a play out of your book and took the picture myself. Lujoso Hotel about an hour south from Bodhi at around 10:30 last night. This explains how she copes with the separation hahahaha._

 ** _oliviafaith_**

\- _Anyone can Photoshop a picture because obviously you did this to try to get back at me. But you disrespected my mother and on my father I will get you back for this if it is not the last thing I do. This morning is going to look like a walk in the park compared to the vengeance that will fall upon you._

 ** _forretflames_**

\- _Temper, temper…...emotions can be someone's downfall. Consider this payback bitch._

* * *

Her hand shaking with anger, Olivia presses down on the power button and turns to the girl. Forrest, content with the reaction she just received from Olivia gives a small, demure wave and turns to speak to the two girls beside her. Kuzumi walks over to Olivia and asks, "what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset in years". Showing her the messages, Kuzumi's eyes widen and looks down at her best friend, "that was my reaction exactly". Shaking her head in disbelief, "every time I have seen your parents together, they look almost like the perfect couple. I hardly believe that this is real but I think that you should tell principal Landon." "What is that suppose to do?" Olivia snarls, walking closer to Kuzumi, "I tried to tell him the truth about what happened earlier and he still took her side over mine. Talking about how I had to grow up and how she was just defending herself. _**Cette pute armée du salut portant**." _ Nodding slowly, she tries to reason, "I understand what you are saying but if you fight her, you are just going to get in more trouble. You have to show that you are the bigger person and I know that is hard for someone who asks questions later but at least try. I got to go get my pass but just try, I don't want you to get expelled because of this girl." Olivia opens her mouth to speak but then remembers what her father told her just this morning,

" ** _You're a Taylor so I expect you to defend yourself but inform the teacher first and then give them a warning. If there are any problems after that, then your mother and I will handle if from there like we always do_**."

"Ok, just walk over to the teacher to tell him what's going on and then I have done my part. I already warned Forrest and defended myself." Olivia says to herself, convincing herself that this is a good idea. Maneuvering through the crowd trying to get their badges, she overhears the principal talking to the representative. "You have a very passionate group of high school students" she offers, "thank you. But these kids sometimes just don't know how to act sometimes, it can get embarrassing". Smiling, she places her hand on his shoulder, "I know, I remember when I was a teacher. This class was just loud and obnoxious but they were really smart kids that just needed attention." Nodding he replies, "I understand but a whole school of them? Some of them have never been anywhere before and half of them just don't have good home training. Wish me luck." At that moment, Olivia makes eye contact with the principal and decides to approach him. "I'm sorry to bother you right now, but I just wanted to tell you about what Forrest sent to me a few moments ago" her French accent coming out more than usual, handing him the phone. "I would like you to get her off of my back so I can be the better person and not get into any more trouble while I am here." He halfheartedly takes the cellphone and reads through the messages, looking up at Olivia when he is done. "Do you realize that what you said on here can be considered a crime?" he inquires in a serious tone, "you admittedly threatened another student and that's grounds for expulsion." Her eyes widen in anger as she snatches the cellphone out of his hands, "can you read! Look at the time stamp! She sent me the email first, she disrespected myself and my family and I just defended myself!"

Taking the cellphone back, he retaliates. "I just talked to you this morning about this! It doesn't matter if she started the fight or not, as an Army brat you are being held to a higher moral standard. You are the one that is supposed to set the example, not and I quote " _get her back if it is not the last thing you do"._

" ** _Vous ne voudriez pas reconnaître le bien du mal si elle a giflé la perruque de votre tête_** " she screams at the principal, causing everyone in the museum lobby to stare at her. "As of tomorrow, you are suspended from Kelvin High School and pending proper investigation, expelled." Taking out his notepad to scribble a few notes, "I will be calling your mother tonight to discuss your actions but I suggest that you tell her yourself. **_J'espère que vous montrer plus de maturité et de discipline à l'école de votre prochain_**." Leaning forward to catch her breath, she takes a look around her and sees people holding up their camera phones taking pictures and recording videos. "See, I told you guys that she was just temporary" Forrest says, walking to the front of the crowd pointing and laughing at her. Within seconds everyone is then laughing at her screaming, "WordStar!" and "Frenchy!" at her. Olivia angry and embarrassed, runs past the representative and around the corner into the nearest bathroom and cries.

"I can't believe I let that **_chienne_** get to me like that! I did the right thing and I'm still treated like the troublemaker!" she screams out loud, punching the brick wall beside her. In pain, Olivia clinches her left hand and puts it under the faust to clean the blood off of her now throbbing hand. "My mom would never cheat on my father like that, she wouldn't do that to him. He is over there saving and protecting our servicemen's lives out there."

 **"There is only one way to discover the truth."**

Startled, Olivia jumps towards the door and sees the same hooded figure that she saw outside of the museum. "Stay back, I have mace!" she screams, holding up the black canister on her keyring. "I'm not here to hurt you child, I'm here to help you realize your fate" he says holding his hand out to her. "But be warned, your curiosity and understanding are going to be both your greatest asset and lead to your eventual destruction." "Who are you?!" she says, just barely standing her ground, "my name is Shadi and I'm the keeper of the millennium items". "My father talked about those things, his friend Yugi had the millennium puzzle that had Atem sealed in it." Shadi looked pleased at the young, frightened girl standing before him and smiled. "That's correct. But what you don't know is that there is much more to the story, allow me to show you." Just when Shadi walks towards her, pointing the Millennium key towards her head she runs out of the bathroom.

" **You cannot run from your destiny Olivia."**

* * *

 **Translations**

1\. **_Cette pute armée du salut portant_** _– "_ This Salvation Army wearing hooker"

2\. **_Vous ne voudriez pas reconnaître le bien du mal si elle a giflé la perruque de votre tête_** _– "_ You wouldn't recognize right from wrong if it slapped the wig off of your head."

3\. **_J'espère que vous montrer plus de maturité et de discipline à l'école de votre prochain_**. – I hope you show more maturity and discipline in your next school.

4\. _Chienne -_ _Bitch_


	5. Truth

**Author's Note-** Sorry for the lateness, college life. If you don't understand now, you will later! _Review, view and enjoy!_

Olivia runs out the bathroom and leans over the rusted, metal water fountain in front of her. "What is happening to me" she says to herself splashing on her face, remembering that her left hand is sore and still shooting a sharp and hardly bearable pain through her body. "Great" she whispers, rolling her eyes at the redness of her and then looks around at the empty that was packed just a few moments again. "Guess no one cared to see how I was doing, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she sullenly thinks to herself thinking about everything that has occurred in the past couple hours. "Might as well enjoy my museum day seeing as though it is probably going to be one of my last" wiping her eyes and flexing her hand. "I always worked better by myself anyway" she shrugs and walks toward the counter to receive her all day pass and map. The woman at the counter also hands her a roll of tape for her hand a sympathetic smile, "Have a good day." Accepting the tape, she smiles back and proceeds to wrap her hand and give a small wave goodbye.

After two hours of touring the American and French Revolution exhibits, impressing the third graders with her fluent French finally works up an appetite and goes to the Biscotti Beanery on the fourth floor. There, Olivia finds a microwave to warm her jollof rice with seasoned, grilled chicken and takes a seat overlooking the museum and several of their main exhibits. The lunch hour crowd suddenly comes in packs arriving in all directions from the stairs and elevators. The teachers are getting their young students lined up in alphabetical order to get their food while the older students are in their 'tribes' waiting for the lines to clear up. Olivia then sees a emo-style girl scrolling through her phone and showing the girl next to her the phone, "I love that selfie! You have to post that on Instagram!" Hearing the girls talk about photos brings an unsettling knot in her stomach again, "What if that picture was real?"

* * *

To ease her fears, she pulls out her MacBook and finds the emails that Forrest sent. "Lujuso Hotel?" Olivia clenches her cellphone in her hands and remembers the time when she caught her parents slow dancing in the front of their small Christmas tree. Then the memory of her father coming home early from duty to surprise her mother with the wedding ring of her dreams flashed before her eyes. Olivia quickly nods her head and dials the hotel's number that she found on _Google,_ "Hello, is this Lujuso Hotel?" "Yes, would you like to make a reservation" the receptionist responds while typing something in a computer. In the giddiest tone she can muster she responds, "No thank you, I just have a question about a guest that supposedly stayed here last night. I think it was somewhere else but you know, just to cover basis." "I understand how that can go, last week my best friend got her hotels mixed up and ended up having to pay double for what her original hotel was." "You don't say?" Olivia asks, happy that she has a rapport with the receptionist, " _this will be easier that I thought"_ she thinks to herself. "It was a disaster! It's a long story but what was the name of the guest you are looking for?" "Serenity Wheeler-Taylor" Olivia replies, crossing her fingers and toes hoping that she is not a guest and that Forrest has just gotten good at Photoshop…

"Yes, our records show that a Serenity Wheeler-Taylor was checked in at this hotel yesterday. It also shows that a man named 'Duke Devlin' is also on the bill for the room. Was there anything else that you needed?" Fighting to choke back the tears welling in her eyes she says, "Yes, I know that most of the new hotels scan the driver's licenses of guests and seeing as though this hotel is only four years old, I would assume that this hotel does this?" "You got it" the pleasant voice on the other end of the phone confirmed. "The man that was with her; did he have green eyes, dark black spiky hair and a dice in his left ear." After a few seconds the receptionist asked, "Your questions are getting very specific. What is the true nature behind this phone call?" Having had enough backlash and accusations thrown at her for one day she snarls, "I'm trying to find out whether or not my mother is cheating on my father, a Japanese Army Medic who is out serving as we speak. So does this Duke Devlin fit the description of the man that I just described?"

 **"Yes."**


	6. The Test

**Author's note –** ** _Review, View and Enjoy!_**

Olivia hangs up her phone and slams it on the unsteady table she is sitting at. Glaring eyes are looking at her while she covers her head with her arms.

 _"I can't believe this is happening to me! I always thought they were happy! How could she do this to my father, he would go to the moon and back for her. He's done extra tours in Afghanistan so he could get her whatever the hell she wanted and she don't even have to ask Dad for anything cause she's got a rich brother! All she had to do was stay loyal and she's over here whoring around with some dude!"_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she abruptly shoots up from the table and causes it to crash. The older barista on the iced coffee station screams, "Hey! Keep it down over there, you're scaring the customers!" After a few moments on her knees picking up her stuff, she turns to the man, "Fuck you and your customers right now old man!" earning her harsh glares and quiet insults. Running down the stairs she weaves through different tables, bumping into several people before she finally gets tired and notices a dimly lit hallway with nothing but eight mini lights highlighting a path. Squinting her eyes, she slowly turns the corner and follows the path; leading her to a small flight of stairs. Nervously, she walks to end of the stairs and sees a metal door that is projecting a shining light. Jerking her head back, she steps away from the door and looks around her. The two light brown walls surrounding her feels closer than they were before and the air suddenly become a little thicker; making it hard to breathe. "I can't do this" Olivia says to herself, remembering what Shadi said, " _your curiosity will be both your greatest asset and lead to your eventual destruction."_ Olivia tries to turn away from the door but she suddenly feels a burning passion run through her body, like an electric shock has just pulsed through her body. The light behind the door begins to glow even brighter as if responding to her desire to know.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

She slowly pulls the cold, metal door towards her and suddenly bright lights from each corner of the room turn on and reveals a singular tablet in the center of the room. Flinching away from the scene in front of her, she takes one last look at the stairs above her; wondering if she made the right decision in proceeding.

" _You can't back out of a decision once you've made it, no matter how scared you are. I can't back out of extra missions once I decide to go. So you have to stand in your decisions and not be the punk that I used to be."_

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walks toward the tablet in front of her which has strange symbols on it along with three people that seem to be connected in a trinity. But there is somebody in the middle of the triangle and Olivia cannot figure out what that means. "The ones that I have read only mention three people not four." She then looks up at the name that is written in an arch at the very top of the tablet

" **Legacy"**

Shocked, she flinches back because she realized that the tablet is written in symbols that she has never seen before. Olivia has lived in ten different countries from the time she was born and has lived in countries from Central African Republic to Luxembourg. She can speak Japanese, French and English fluently and can understand dozens more. Feeling her heart race from excitement and fear she continues to read, _"Only when the trinity of legacy is formed shall the great pharaoh rise again and protect the world from harm as it has been done before and will be done for years to come."_ Confused, Olivia thinks back to the stories that her father and uncle have told her throughout the years and what Shadi just said and it is not adding up. "So if this just like the adventures that they went on, then this would be about Atem, Anya and Sky because they are Uncle Joey's, Yugi's and Tea's children; I mean they even all have the same middle name."

 **"** ** _It's about you as well, Olivia"_**

Startled, she turns around to see Shadi standing behind her; observing her every movement. "You have trespassed on sacred ground and in order for you to be able to leave this place you must pass a test". Olivia looks around at the room she is in and says, "this is a museum, how is this sacred ground? We are not in Egypt!" Shadi shakes his head and approaches her holding the millennium key. "Only if you pass the test, you are able to leave this place".

Olivia, terrified, thinks back to what her father taught her as a child, " _when in doubt, fight your way out. If that doesn't work, then run for your life."_ Taking his advice, she runs towards Shadi and then crosses over to the left to try to get to the door. But suddenly she realizes that she can no longer move her feet and is frozen in place. "What is happening to me!" she screams as she tries to move her paralyzed body.

"HELP!"

"No one can hear you down here, but if you are really one of the chosen ones then you will survive and be exposed to power that not even your family has been revealed to." With that being said, he walks over to her and places the key in the middle of her forehead, turning the key to the left thus unlocking her mind with its ancient magic. Shadi then looks at the frozen girl before him and tears start to run down his face, knowing they are not his own.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you Olivia, your memory room showed me that you are just a kind, misunderstood young girl that wants her father around more. Forgive me. But for the fate of the world, you have to be tested to determine if you are going to be one of our saviors."


	7. Why is this happening to me?

-Chapter 6-

She slowly opens her eyes and she sees that she is laying on sand. The sky is cloudy and grey as if it were going to rain. When she attempts to stand up, she is ambushed by three men, who's faces she cannot see. She feels her legs kicking against the men and fingernails dragging into the desert sand to no avail. Olivia feels tears coming from her eyes, looking up at the shadows that are dragging her to one of few palm trees she can see. When they come to a stop, Olivia's body starts to run from the scene in front of her when one of the men catches up and grabs her. Her vision starts to clear and she sees that the man that has grabbed her has the millennium symbol tattooed on the right side of his neck. Olivia feels her arms hitting the man carrying her, screaming, "Put me down!Let me go!" in a language that she knows she should not understand but yet clearly understands. "Grab the ropes!" the man carrying her from behind screams, taking punches from this young girl. The man not holding Olivia is trembling as if he does not want to be there, but grabs the ropes from the right side of his bag.

" **Please don't do this!"**

"That's not what I wanted to say!" she frantically thinks to herself. Olivia lands a kick to the tattooed man's stomach causing him to fall on his knees in pain. Struggling to get up, he finds his footing and decides to teach Olivia a lesson. "I've had enough of this "egibyan" bitch, tie her up!" Confused, Olivia continues to try to kick and fight but then realizes that her legs are no longer moving the way they were. "What the hell is going on!" Olivia tries to scream, but hears no words coming from her mouth. She realizes that her arms were now bound with rope and she feels "rain" coming down her face.

When Olivia wakes up on the cool sandy ground as she feels an unfamiliar pain in her body. Her world becomes blurry and starts to spin as she is trying to figure out what happened. Olivia's bruised eyes gaze down to her body and sees that has no longer has clothes on and the tattooed man is putting his clothes back on. With tears welling in her eyes, she tilts her head to the side and sees the rope man sitting in the corner by himself, with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he mouths to Olivia, but she attempts to sit up which does not go unseen by the tattooed man. He walks over to her and grabs her hair, "Tell us what we want to know and we can end your suffering."

" **Never"**

Olivia knows those are not her words but realizes that there is nothing she, herself can do in the situation. "What should we do Shaamil?" he says to the final man who has been quiet throughout this entire time. "If we just kill her, then the pharaoh cannot come back and she or her brother cannot gain power. Amahad has already been taken care of, you have had your fun and my brother Shaheen has earned his keep. I see no reason to keep her alive, our job is done and now our new king will be able to take his rightful place as ruler of our world". Turning around to look at Olivia, he says, "I believe that killing is an unjust evil act, especially of a young child. But it is our duty as disciples of our new king to clear his path so that he can purify the world from the damage that your father has caused us".

" **Pharaoh?"**

Olivia thinks to herself as Shaheen and the tattooed man lift her by both her arms and tie the noose around her neck. "I don't want to die" the voice and Olivia's thoughts say at the same time with blood gushing from her mouth. Catching the rope on the other side of the tree, Shaheen says a soft prayer and proceeds to pull the rope down. She feels her feet rising from the ground and the rope slowly tighten around her neck. Not being able to stomach it, Shaamil turns his head and the tattooed man has his eyes locked solely on her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Olivia thinks before she looks out into the distance and sees a bright light slowly becoming brighter. "I'm not ready to die" she softly thinks before she takes the last bit of her strength and turns away from the light; wanting everything to end.


	8. Look At Me

**Author's Note-** Hope that everyone had a happy Thanksgiving holiday! I was inspired to write this chapter of the story but I remembered that I have not been doing my disclaimers. So just to get that out of the way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, form or fashion. The only thing I own is the story and any OC's that I have came up with during the duration of this story.

 **"** ** _Why is this happening to me?"_**

Suddenly, Olivia's eyes widen and she frantically looks around to observe the room. Her heart is racing as she turns her head left and right to see that the dimly lit room that containing the tablet is exactly as she left it. Feeling an unfamiliar sharp pain between her legs, her body starts to shake; scared of what she might find.

" _Come on livvie! You can do it! Come to daddy!" Tristan coos to his one-year-old daughter slowly crawling over to him. "Reni! She's gonna do it this time." Serenity looks over to the pair in the living room from the kitchen. "You've been saying that since you got back Tris" she screams over the sound of the tea kettle. Tristan turns his attention back to his daughter who is sitting down in the middle of the floor about to cry. "No! No! No!" Tristan coos, crawling on his knees to reach is daughter. "Don't cry little one, you're a Taylor and Taylor's can do anything! Remember that!" Olivia claps her little hands and smiles while her father holds her up the sky and laughs and plays with her._

"I'm sorry daddy." Olivia whispers to herself as she uses her newfound strength to lift her body in an upright position. Taking a deep breath, she looks down and sees that she has no cuts, bruises or **blood** coming from her.

" **Help me!"**

A raspy voice screams from above her, "I know you can hear me! You are the first person to come back here! Look at me!" Not having the energy to move, Olivia just stares at the cold tiled ground below her. Her brown hair is now coving her face while her hand beings to throb, "why is this happening to me?" she says just above a whisper.

" **I know you must be scared…"**

"Don't tell me how to feel." Olivia whispers, not sure if she verbally said it or if her thoughts are running away from her. "I am sorry Olivia, really I am truly sorry that this happened to you. But I need your help and you are the only one that can. If you could just take one look at me, you will understand." The voice says, moving a little closer to the broken child before her.

" **Please just look at me".**

" _What would my father do? What should I do? I want to go home but what is home, but what is home?"_ Olivia ponders to herself as more tears make their way down her face, "I can't believe this is happening to me".

"I could not believe that that happened to me either. I remember being kidnapped by those **men**. The feeling of having strangers having putting their hands on me, having him inside of me. Having relations like that is beyond shameful as I was saving myself for my potential husband."

Curious, Olivia slightly turns her head towards the direction of the voice on the right side of her. "I have never experienced anything like this before, having you abaya ripped off of you while being pinned down knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it". Squinting her eyes, Olivia hugs her arms and starts to rock her body back and forth. Remembering the feeling of the man with the tattoo touching her body, her legs begin to tremble.

"My death was the hardest part of the experience. I had already had my dignity, my honor taken away from me. But I was not ready to die and I has to die all by myself for some reason that I cannot understand. I thought that I would be reunited with my mother but I cannot find her." Rising from the floor, the shadow slowly walks toward the broken stone tablet that is illuminated by the four spotlights on the ceiling. "I remember walking towards the light but a man was blocking my path."

"Was it Shadi?"

Olivia questions, looking up at the black shadowy figure in front of the tablet that has now caused her so much pain. Crinkling her eyes and nose, a smile creeps its way across the figures' face, "No it was not Shadi but someone else. He said that he could take me to my mother but the next thing I know I am trapped within the tablet while the man that lead me there just walked away from me." Shaking her head, Olivia takes a deep breath and stands to her feet and takes a step towards the figure, suddenly feeling a magnetic like pull to her. "So here I have stayed for the past three-thousand years, seeing nothing but dirt and gravel just waiting for a chance to be with my mother again. Then Shadi came along and temporary freed me from the tablet and told me that he could help me find my mother". The figure takes a deep breath when thinking of her mother again, "of course I did not trust him as the last man I trusted trapped me here in the first place" the figure looks back at her for just a moment, startling Olivia.

"But he told me that whoever passed the test would be the chosen one that could help me to return with my mother and save the world. But to be honest I do not care about that, the worst has already happened to me and I just want nothing more than to be with my mother." The figure finishes, turning her body towards Olivia; revealing her true form. Olivia gasps at the sight before her as the figure is revealed to be a young woman around her age, **16.** Her long, chestnut brown hair fell down her back but was disheveled while her blonde bangs laid perfectly on her face. The young woman's heart shaped face was covered with a mix of dirt and **blood** but her purple eyes were shining through the overall darkness that was surrounding the two of them. She was wearing a dark purple abaya with a gold, flowery design that was once beautiful as well. The front of the abaya was badly torn in the front and the back revealing the young woman's body. Respectfully Olivia looks away but notes, "You look exactly like Anya".

"Anya?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud" Olivia says holding her hands up, "I was just saying that you look like somebody that I know. Anya Moto. She is Yugi and Tea Moto's daughter and one of the heirs to "Fate Industries" their gaming company. "So that's why I am confused, you should have tested them. They are the ones that have the legacy while my family was just there on the sidelines. I mean my father saved them multiple times but this feels like an adventure for them, not me". Shrugging her shoulders, she shakes her head and responds, "You are the one that passed the test so I need you to help me. You have a mother; I am sure that you would want to find her." Olivia's hand turns into a fist when she remembers everything that she discovered about her mother today, "she is the reason why my family is falling apart right now".

Sensing the anger that has risen in Olivia, she changes the subject. "I understand that this day has been crazy for you. But I since that there is something special about you and I think that you can help me. At the very least, this could be a distraction for you and your family problems." The female states, taking a step toward Olivia, "Please".

"Ok, ok. I'll help you but again this is Skyler, Anya and Atem's field" Olivia says nodding her head in surrender. "According to the stories that I was told by my family throughout the years, having your name would be key to solving the mystery." Smiling, the female extends her hand to Olivia which she reluctantly takes; leading her to the tablet. "Can you read it?" Nodding, she reads the symbols on the broken tablet. " **Naijya.** That's a beautiful name but that was the only idea for solving this" Olivia says, shifting her body to face Naijya.

She then sees her hang her head down as if all the light has just be removed from her life. "But I'm sure that we will think of something."


	9. Runaway Love

**_Authors Note- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the original characters that I have created/will create throughout the duration of this story. I was up until three in the morning writing this because I just could not bring myself to stop! I have been getting a decent amount of views for this story and I want to thank you all for reading. Review, View and Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _A few hours later_**

Olivia turns the doorknob to her new home, anxious about telling her mother the news of her suspension. "Ok, I can do this. I didn't do anything wrong this time." Naijya, appearing out of nowhere soothes, "You will be fine" leaning against the black table covered in magazines and newspapers from different countries. Startled, Olivia jumps and almost trips over the weave-woven basket she made during her time in Africa. "You really need to stop doing…" Olivia pauses as she turns to see that the once mangled looking spirit now looks strikingly beautiful. As her once torn abaya was now completely clean and her long, chocolate brown hair is now falling graciously down her back; two of her golden blonde bangs are pointing out in opposite directions, while the others are falling and shaping her face perfectly. "What happened to you?" Olivia gasps, pleased with the sudden changes. Confused, Naijya turns to the mirror on the wall beside her and gasps at her appearance. "Oh my goodness, I do not remember the last time I have looked like this." Naijya states, stroking her bangs out of her face but stops when she hears a noise coming from upstairs. "What is that sound?"

Noticing the noise, Olivia shrugs her shoulders and grabs an umbrella from the closest next to the door and tiptoes up the stairs. Following the noise, she comes to a stop at her parent's door; ' _please don't be true'._ Olivia softly pushes the door forward to see her mother on top of the same man that was in the picture from the hotel. Angry, she runs to her room and slams the door but because she is tired so she just lays on her bed for a while and looks out her window. Suddenly, Naijya appears to her and says, "You should rest…you are going to become ill if you continue this way."

"My mother is screwing a man that is not my father down the hall and not to mention that I am talking to a 3,000-year-old spirit. Speaking of that…" she pauses, rolling off the right side of her bed and back to her feet. "In the stories that I am familiar with, the spirit was 5,000 years old. Are you sure that you were trapped for 3,000 years?" Raising her eyebrows slightly, she just turns back to the window and looks at the two streetlights across the street. "I suppose that it could be five thousand. After some time, the years started to just pass me by". "The reason I ask is because that makes more sense, I mean that's how the story goes" Olivia says pacing around the room, pondering the story that she was told every year up until the age of seven by her father. "What is this story that you keep speaking of?"

"Huh?" she asks freezing in place, "Your story. You have been mentioning a story about a spirit and how a name was the key to gaining the answers that they needed." Naijya elaborates in a deep, Libyan accent while turning to face her host. "Yes, I'm going to do it the same way my father used to do for me. Just to make it interesting." Nodding, Naijya sits on her bed and smiles; excited to hear potential answers from her.

 _"Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games erupted into a war that threated to destroy they entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away; imprisoning it in the mystical millennium items. Now five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the millennium puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh did, five thousand years ago."_ Olivia narrates, moving her hands in a fluid motion, " _Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Seal of Orichalcos and the final journey to Egypt were the four tests that Yugi and his friends were tasked with completing to help the nameless pharaoh retrieve his memories and more importantly…...his long lost name._

 _"The friends have had many trials and tribulations long the way. From Joey being possessed to Tristan falling in a pit of flames they have overcome everything that the shadow realm and villains alike have thrown at them. But on one faithful day, the four friends combined their memories to reveal the Ancient Egyptian symbols that were once the pharaoh's name…"_

Olivia takes a breath after speaking for two minutes straight when she hears a loud, consistent banging from the room beside her; making the loose jewelry on her dresser bounce. Pursing her lips, Olivia pivots on her heals and runs to her closet. Searching through her closet hangers she grabs random outfits and throws them on the twin bed behind her. "What is it you are doing Olivia?" Naijya questions, abruptly rising from the bed as a coat hanger has passed through her, "what about the rest of the story?" Rummaging in her closet, Olivia is looking for shoes but instead finds a stripped, multicolored gift box in the very back of her closet. Confused, she opens the box and finds a pink LG ice cream smart flip phone, a black iPod Nano, two keyloggers, a 3G mini cell jammer, a white _Casio_ Baby G spy camera watch, an HP Split x2 _Windows_ eight tablet, flash drive, _Beats by Dr. Dre_ headphones, chargers and her purple Royce leather passport holder.

" _So that's where my spy stuff was…"_

Evaluating some of the equipment she found, Olivia grabs her _Nike_ team training bag and throws both the equipment and random clothes that are on the bed in it. "Olivia what is going on?" Naijya whimpered, scared of the scene that is playing out in front of her. "I'm not staying here" she sneers at the spirit, "I didn't want to believe that it was true; it was just Forrest playing me and the hotel lady got the story wrong. But this bitch is screwing around on my father who has been nothing but loyal to her and if she wants to do that she can do it by herself." Pacing around the room she sees her world map. The map has fourteen red dots spread out across the brown sheet to represent the countries that her and her family have traveled too. On the right side of the map she sees a developed selfie of her and her mother eating poutine three months ago, **smiling.** In anger, she tears the picture down from the wall and violently tears it into little pieces.

Panting, she stops and looks over to Naijya who is standing in the corner shaking and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I…." but before she can finish Naijya interjects, "She is your mother." "It doesn't matter who she is! Does that mean my father doesn't deserve loyalty? I am so sick of people treating my father like a second class citizen after everything he has done for people! He does everything for everyone else and he can't even get loyalty from the one person that matters. It's like I'm the last person that gives a damn about him." Naijya flinches back from the tone in Olivia voices and utters, "you are a very angry person" looking away from her. Looking the spirit up and down she nods in agreement, "and you are just another thing that doesn't get me."

Scurrying around her room she grabs her back pack, changes into her black _Nike_ full-zip fleece jacket, Hollister zipper joggers and her black _Nike_ black high top sneakers and finishes packing her bags. Taking a last look at her room she closes the door behind her and walks down the hall toward the stairs. Suddenly she hears laughing from her mother's room and sees that her white door is slightly open. "That was amazing!" Duke Delvin announces through his own laughter, "we have to do this again". "Why don't we start now?" Serenity taunted, shifting her right leg over Duke's body; placing her entire weight on his lap and begins to kiss his neck. With tears beginning to fill her eyes she quietly walks away from the door. "I need to grab my passports" she states, walking down the stairs to their spare room. "Olivia please think this through…where are you going to go? What are you going to do for _dinar_?" Naijya pleads, holding her hands up as if to stop her from proceeding. "I have that part covered" she admits, getting on her knees in front of the air conditioning vent. "I have seen this before, the staff in the museum have referred to it as a vent? How will this help?" Naijya ponders, leaning in close to Olivia while tilting her head as if she were in deep thought. " **Watch and learn".**

Olivia unscrews the mini bolts on both sides of the _vent_ and pulls down the flap. Naijya gasps as she sees twenty thousand dollars in cash, four passports and important paperwork regarding the house and every member of the family. "My dad learned this trick while living in North America. No one would ever think to look here." She explains, feeling a cheeky smirk appear on her face. "We haven't had to go through that before" taking the contents out of the vent/safe and shoving them in her backpack." Shaking her head Naijya asks, "I have a bad feeling about this". Quietly re-screwing the bolts in the door she turns to Naijya and quickly wipes her eyes, "don't worry I know what I am doing."

"I have no doubt about your capabilities, I only wonder why you decided to learn these things from the beginning."

"That is a story for another day" Olivia states, shutting the conversation down for the time being. "I just have to make a few calls and stops first, starting with my cousin" she continues, taking one last look at her bags. Remembering that she could be traced via her iCloud account she takes out her MacBook, iPhone and textbooks and replacing them with a brown fleece blanket that was on the couch, the money, her passports, tablet, spy stuff and some snacks from the refrigerator. Zipping up her backpack, she picks up her _Nike_ bag and walks out of the front door. Olivia looks back one time to see her mother and Duke's figures in the bedroom window; causing her to run from the house, not taking a second look.

Running through her new neighborhood she passes traditional, middle class houses with shrubbery growing in their front yards and mini vans parked in their driveways. Olivia finally sees the bus stop shelter that has been badly damaged throughout the years with graffiti art and weather conditions. "This is dangerous Olivia" Naijya reminded one last time, hoping that it would urge her to turn back and go **_home_**. "For the last time that is not an option, if you don't like that you can leave" Olivia threated as she grabbed her pink flip phone out of her backpack, pressing different keys on the keypad.

* * *

 _Olivia Taylor –_ **Wakey Wakey sleepyhead**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **Who is this?**

 _Olivia Taylor –_ **You know who this is…Olivia! Your favorite cousin 3**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **OMG! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in three days! That's too long!**

 _Olivia Taylor_ – **IKR! So what would you say about something better? A visit? Me coming to you for just a few days? You were telling me how you were back in Domino for some huge dueling event or something…**

 _Sky Wheeler_ – **Some dueling event?! (:0) it is the fortieth anniversary of the game of Duel Monsters and everyone who is anyone is flying in to be there. The school is taking all of the Obelisk blues and the top Ra yellows but the rest of us have are gonna have to freaking steal a boat to get there. Not me of course... some of my adoring fans in Ra got me and my friends some extra tickets so we can go. All they want is a shout out on my next video!**

 _Olivia Taylor- (Typing)_ **Lol! You mean 'anyone who is anyone?" haha. I guess when you have ten million followers on Pipeline and a 'unique' GPA like yours you have to wor.…**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **Wait a minute, how are you getting here? Aunt Reni said that you weren't going to be able to visit until at least the end of the semester.**

Rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother she replies, " **what she doesn't know won't hurt her."**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **There is no way my baby cousin is traveling all by herself. I'm serious it's dangerous out here for a girl like you.**

 _Olivia Taylor –_ **A girl like me?**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **You know what I mean…I don't want anything to happen to you. You know I think of you as my little sister.**

 _Olivia Taylor -_ **That's why I'm coming to see you, so just be ready for me. I should be there in a few days, I have everything planned and under control.**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **…Fine. But I will be texting you every hour until you get here. CALL ME when you get to the airport and I'll find my way there. I won't be meeting my dad until later that afternoon and it's a free day until the opening ceremony starts.**

 _Olivia Taylor –_ **Always overprotective…I will do that. I can't wait to see you.**

Seeing the city bus approaching the bus stop, Olivia quickly finishes her text.

" **I love you"**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **I love you too livvie, stay safe. I mean it, you miss one text I'm calling Aunt Reni.**

 _Olivia Taylor –_ **Ok! Ok! Don't you have to be to class right now. Over here it is like ten o clock so there it must be eight a.m. So you are an hour late to your first class…RUN!**

 _Sky Wheeler –_ **That is ridiculous, I am not…I'll see you later!**

* * *

After she reads his final text, Olivia sees the bus doors open up for her. Turning her phone volume all the way up she grabs her stuff and grabs the railing. Taking huge steps to board the surprisingly clean bus. "Saladin Airport please" she asks politely to the African-American bus driver wearing a white dress shirt equipped with a blue conductor with the words "city bus" written across the golden shield in the center of the hat. "Little girl this bus doesn't go that way and this is my last stop for the night" he states, taking a huge gulp of his energy drink. Not satisfied, she takes off her book bag and begins to rummage through it, "Child I don't have time for this…" the man remarks, clearly irritated. "Maybe this will give you time" she urged holding up one thousand dollars in ten one hundred dollar bills.

"You know what I think I have time for one last passenger, please take a seat anywhere." He grins, ushering her to the seats of the city bus. Seeing there is no one on the bus she walks to the far back of the bus and places her things under the seat. After counting the money, he walks to the back and offers her a bottle of water and a pillow. "You look tired and this is going to be a long ride." Olivia accepts pillow and takes a drink of the water, thanking him by nodding up at him.

" **You don't know the half of it."**


	10. Now or Never

**Author's Note - Merry Christmas Everyone!**

The city bus lightly rocked back and forth as bars of white streetlights flashed in and out of the large windows; casting shadows of the empty navy blue seats onto the gray floors. Suddenly, a feminine figure appears next to the seat shadow and makes its' way to Olivia. Taking the next available seat close to her, she looks over to her host. "I really hope you know what you are doing Olivia" she resolves, twisting her head to the over sized window. The buildings and bright lights are rushing by while Naijya turns her attention to the full moon above everything and everyone.

"Something about this 'Domino City' feels right, as if I am somehow connected to this place. As if something inside of me is pulling me towards this place. But this feels too easy, I just come here and I find my mother? No. There has to be some kind of danger ahead of me". Suddenly she hears snoring from her host and looks down at her. "I mean the two of us I suppose. Why are you so certain that this Atem person is somehow connected to me? I am Libyan and he is Egyptian, we are a country apart and from what I remember we did not get along. But regardless, there are so many questions that I need answered if I am ever going to see my mother again. Why was I trapped in the tablet in the first place? Who trapped me and why? Is my mother trapped somewhere as well? Where is she?"

Olivia suddenly rolls off of her seat and lands **hard** on the cold ground below her. "We're here at Saladin Airport". The driver yells from the front of the bus, pulling the handle to the front door. "Now even though you pay good, I got to get home to my wife. I'm in enough trouble as it is for being late". Taking the hint, she sits on knees and quickly gathers her bags, "thanks for the water". Olivia says speed walking to the door, feeling the cold, Maryland breeze brutally slap her face. "Thanks for the tip and keep the pillow. Consider it covered in your initial payment." The driver says, shooing her off of the bus as she tries to hand the pillow back to him. Nodding her head in thanks, she zips her jacket and runs off of the bus and through the airport's constant, revolving doors.

"Wow, the airport is surprisingly empty today" Olivia takes note, observing the ticket agents directly in front of her working with only a line of thirty people; and some not at all. "Ok, all I need to do now is find a computer and order my ticket." "Didn't you bring...eh…small computer?" Naijya says, appearing behind Olivia, causing her to jump. "You really need to stop doing that" she whispers as she sees two elderly people staring at her from the ticket line. "The door, it needs to stop opening so quickly" she stated, flashing a toothy smile at them. Satisfied, the man tipped his hat towards her and turned his attention back to flight list above them. "But you're right and it beats standing in that line". Turning her head left and right she spots an empty desk around the corner near a very active charging station.

"Why are you buying ticket online when you can just go to station?" Naijya inquires, "because when you buy the ticket upfront, you normally have to pay more money. When you buy them online, there are normally more deals. More often than not you find the same tickets for less money." Olivia goes to take her seat when a child runs ahead of her and claims it for themselves, "Ok, I'll just grab a seat over there" walking towards one of the many blue chairs in the concourse B. Taking her seat, she rummages through her Nike bag and grabs her tablet; only to see the flashing 'low battery' appear on the screen. "Damn it! Now I got to stand in line" Olivia hisses at the screen. "We just saw the line…how many more people could have come in between now and two minutes?"

Olivia picks up her things to walk back to the ticket counter and sees a huge line of taxis and double decker buses outside of the gate. The taxi drivers and men are unloading the varies types of luggage from Gucci to Fossil from the trunks while the children are anxiously awaiting to come in, some of them holding a copy of their pre-printed ticker. "Ok, we're gonna run it!" Olivia thinks out loud so Naijya can hear her. After she gets a better grip on her bags, Olivia sprints to the nearest open booth just before the packs of tourists were starting to haul in. Maneuvering her way through the different carts and food stations she finally makes it to the ticket booth with seconds to spare. "I need the fastest flight to Domino City, Japan for tonight" she said, taking gasps for air after her run. "There is a flight leaving in ten minutes to Los Angles, California which will connect to Tokyo, Japan by tomorrow night. There are no direct flights to Domino so this is the best that I can do for you". Nodding her head, she begins to go into her bag and grabs six one-hundred dollar bills. "So can I confirm this flight for you?" the worker asks, not looking up from her computer. "Yes, I'll take it." "Great, so the flight comes to five hundred and eighty-six dollars and seventy-two cents." The worker sees the money on the counter and quickly counts and types on her computer. "Now I need to see your passport", nodding she takes out both of her passports; lightly bouncing on one foot, running out of patience.

"I don't mean to be rude but I really need to make this flight" Olivia disclosed, anxiously looking at the flight board. "Yea you and every other person behind you as well. You're lucky that you got here when you did." Preparing to run to the gate she rolls her eyes and snarls, "Look I just went from ten minutes to five, so could you please?" moving her right hand in a rapid circular motion. "Your flight is on gate J12. Good luck." Grabbing the ticket, she runs as fast as she can to the gate; maneuvering her way through young children and oversized suitcases. When she makes it to the gate, she realizes that she only has one minute left to board the plane. "Here" she says to the service agent at the hanger. "You are just in time ma'am" she presently states, ripping her part of the ticket and giving the second half to her. "Thank you."

Running through the hanger, she makes her way to her actual seat. "26B" she thinks to herself, lifting her head to check for any obvious empty seats. "Can you please find you seat ma'am? The senior flight attendant is about to make his announcements." A tall, curvy flight attendant says, leaning just a little too close to Olivia, "Will do". Walking down the narrow pathway, she finds her seat, "Nice, a window seat" she says to herself; smiling at the fact that she has two seats to herself. _"I can't believe how easy and quick it was to get on this flight. I mean they didn't even check my luggage or care about that fact that a fourteen-year-old just paid with that kind of cash! They need new security. But I know that LA is going to be harder, I have to call Zumi and tell her what's going on. I need a new look too…There is so much I have to plan tonight._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please fasten your seat-belt."

Olivia grabs her phone and keeps her carry-on luggage near her, knowing that she has a lot of explaining to do tonight. Leaning back in the chair, she takes out her blanket and stares out of the window.

 ** _"_** **It's now or never".**


	11. Kuzumi

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note – Happy New Year everyone! I would just like to remind everyone that though this storyline and the original characters and places belong to me, Yu-Gi-Oh and its original characters; namely their parents, do not belong to me.

Olivia is tightly holding on to the grips of her seat as the plane began to till upward, like a missile taking off into space until she hears three faint dings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. Meaning that the plane is safely on route to its destination of Los Angles, California and you may now move around the cabin. But while you are seated it is strongly recommened that you keep your seatbelt fastened. In fifteen minutes, myself and the other flight attendants will be offering you complementary blankets, pillows, a drink and a light snack. Please enjoy your flight. Thank you"

"I always have trouble with the taking off part" Olivia says telepathically to Naijya, turning her head to face her. "I would think that you are not afraid of anything given your recent actions" she responds, lowering her eyes in order to prevent another outburst. "I have more of a reason to be afraid of you. I mean you're a spirit that I believe has a connection with Atem, I had to relive the last moments of your life which as you know was awful and my parents have no idea where I am right now." Oliva clarifies, shifting her body to face Naijya, "Now I need to figure out how to transfer you to Atem, Skyler and Anya. They are the ones that do the dueling while again my family is on the sidelines. I'm supposed to the supporter in this situation, the witness, not the one figuring out everything else." Shaking her head, Naijya asks, "I do not understand why you cannot be the one to help me? You are the one that is capable of going to such extreme lengths to get what you want. I need someone like that."

"But you don't understand, this is not how the original story goes. This is too much like Yugi's story to be a coincidence. Boy gets possessed, weird things start to happen, boy and friends have to save the world. That's the order, that's how it's supposed to go." Olivia's face scrunches in pain as she starts to lose her breath again; "this doesn't make any sense." "Not everything has to make perfect sense or fit neatly into perfect little boxes." Naijya soothes, tilting her head to meet Olivia's eyes; softly smiling at her. "Right now, you are the only person that I can trust and I can't lose you. So please stay with me?" Nodding, she replies, "I will, I'm sorry I'm just scared. My father told me they went on some dark paths and that Yugi was the target of most of the bad things that have happened because of the spirit that possessed him."

Naijya hovers her hand over Olivia's, closing the empty space between them. "We are going to be ok, we just need to stick together and have faith that this is going to work out. But I think you need to do something first.". Following her eyes, she sees that she is staring at her cellphone, "Call Zumi, you're right. But how did you know about her?" she questions, moving her body away from the spirit beside her, "I can sense her presence in your heart and she means a lot to you." Closing her eyes, she shakes her head and takes out her phone. "here goes nothing".

* * *

James William Park, a beautiful upper class suburban neighborhood is located just outside of Bodhi is known for its breathtaking Victorian style homes and the famous actors, supermodels and writers that inhabit them in the summers. On Orchard Street, a gorgeous, blue Victorian style home houses Bakura, his husband Ayato Miyazaki and their daughter Kuzumi. When Atem left for the afterlife, Bakura was also freed from Yami Bakura's presence. Five years later, he decided to write a short story called, 'Letters to my Sister' hoping that he could finally let go of that part of his past as well.

Publishers found his work on the internet and asked him to write a longer, more in-depth story. So exactly one year later Bakura publishes his most successful series to date, "Possession" an eight book series about his life and entrapment by the spirit of the ring. This series becomes both a Japan and New York Times Bestseller, causing it to be translated in over one hundred and ten different languages and earning him millions of dollars. During a business meeting about the cover art for his next book he meets Ayato, an up and coming artist himself. Over a short period of time he realizes that there was a reason why he did not care when beautiful women would through themselves on him dating back to high school.

After they were married, Bakura was hesitant about the idea of having children because of his fear of something happening to them. But Ayato was patient and consistent, slowly breaking down the barriers that Bakura has built around himself. Following years of convincing and ultimately begging, Bakura breaks down and decides to open this chapter if his life and have a child with the man he loves.

Kuzumi Amane Bakura is asleep in her tufted bed when she hears loud dinging coming from her iPhone 7s Plus. Drowsy, she stretches her arm searching for her phone when she tips over the water bottle she had on her exotic wooden dresser onto the floor. Kuzumi pushes her body forward, rising from the bed to recover her bottle and the phone. Seeing that it's Olivia calling, she swipes to the right and answers, "Olivia, do you realize that it is four in the morning?"

"Really?" Olivia wonders, looking at the digital clock at the front of the plane. "I guess it is…"

" _Ladies and Gentleman in just a few moments we are going to be turning off the lights for the passengers who wish to get a few hours of sleep before the plane lands in just six hours" the flight attendant announces through the intercom"._

"Plane? You're on a plane?! Olivia what is going on?!" Kuzumi screams, now holding the phone to her face. Raising her shoulders out of guilt, Olivia takes a breath and glances at Naijya who is nodding for her to continue. "Let me explain this in a completely rational way. When I went to the museum yesterday, Forrest told me that my mother was cheating on my father overseas. I ventured off a spirit named Shadi told me that i was destined to do something and then the next thing I know I was feeling the last memories of this other spirit Naijya's life. The spirit is with me now, kinda like Yugi and Atem and I caught **Serenity** in bed with the same man Forrest told me about and now I'm on a plane heading to Japan" Olivia rambles, having to catch her breath at the end.

Kuzumi, dumbfounded, just stares at her phone for three minutes until she responds. "Are you ok and where in Japan are you going" taking a deep breath before continuing. "I need to know where you are." Closing her eyes, Olivia ponders this for a moment and replies

" **No"**

Shocked and slightly hurt Kuzumi holds the phone to her ear again, "What do you mean no? you tell me everything?" "I know that you'll tell Serenity or your dads the first chance that you get and I can't afford that right now. Don't try tracing this phone because it's one of those older flip phones that I found in my closet and I'm going to be getting rid of it pretty soon just in case". Feeling tears starting to well in her eyes, she tightly shuts her eyes and let some roll on the sides of her soft, square shaped face. "How am I supposed to know you're ok? You said something about spirits as well? You're my best friend, my **only** friend. Just come home and we can work this out" she manages to choke out before lifting her right hand to wipe her face.

Feeling tears form in her own face, she sits back in her seat and lets a few fall before hitting her head against the headrest. "I'll be ok, I have money and the means to get to where I need to go. I'll be changing phones every day until I come home and every few days, I'll text you a number. I promise that I will find a way to contact you every day but I know that if I tell you everything you will tell your dads; **you guys don't have many secrets.** I know you don't understand but I want you, I **need** you to trust me." Shaking her head, Kuzumi replies, "I have never known you to be this selfish! You're right I don't understand but I never took you for a coward that runs away from their problems." Taking the phone away from her head, Olivia wipes the sweat from her head and pauses for moment. "I can't go back home, not now…" she thinks in her head, " _I'll be here for you"._

"I'm so sorry Zumi, I'll call you the second that I land tomorrow" Olivia tries, clutching the pink phone as if it was a lifeline " **Don't bother"** Kuzumi whispers, angrily pressing the power button.

Closing her flip phone, she beings to start sobbing, feeling as though she just lost the last person that she trusted and was closest to her. " _shh..., people are starting to wake up"_ Naijya tries but to no avail as her host's cries become louder and lower. Waving her hands down, she tries to get her attention but again to no avail. Scared, Naijya glances at Olivia's 'Faith' necklace and suddenly, the entire world flashes in light; like the finale of a fireworks show or rays of light shining vibrantly from the sun.

Naijya turns her head away for a second and then opens her eyes again. Nervous, she looks around and realizes that she is in the same airplane but can actually feel the arm rest. Looking down at herself, she sees Olivia's purple bag on the floor at **her** feet. Confused, she looks next to her and sees Olivia sleeping on the right side of her. Her eyes widen and reaches out to touch Olivia, only for her hand to go right through her.

" **Oh my…"**


End file.
